El-Dios-Espadas-Voice-Actors-and-Actress
by Jorssen 2
Summary: This is something that I am doing for fun, assigning different Actors and Actresses to voice which OC within the El Dios Espadas. I will do the same thing for The Vanguard from Rajik Marrdarra Fisher's empire once they are all assembled from my fellow friend and co-worker mikerules135 from Deviantart.
**Intro:**

This is a fun thing that I enjoy doing for my story, looking up the best and talented voice actors and actresses to voice the members of the El Dios Espadas members of El Ultima de Union Mascara.

 **El Dios Espadas members:**

Mmurrphhyy Zzennbrrecchherr:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Tanaka Hideyuki (Omegamon from the Digital Monster X-evolution movie).

English Voice Actor: Mark Rolston (Lex Luthor from Injustice Gods Among Us).

* * *

Haanzzo Uuzzorrmaakiinn:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Masakazu Nemoto (Placido and Aporia from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds).

English Voice Actor: Chris Hemsworth (Thor from the Thor movie series, and the Marvel Climatic Universe).

* * *

Aarraaxxorrllaa Cchaanncceellorr:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Unknown

English Voice Actress: Anna Chancellor (Questular Rontok from The Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy movie).

* * *

Benny Sstarrkk:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Unknown

English Voice Actor: Sylvester Stallone (Barney from The Expendables movie series).

* * *

Mmonniccaa Cathy Mmeettorraallorrnn:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Megumi Toyoguchi (Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep).

English Voice Actress: Melissa McCarthy (Molly Flynn from the Mike & Molly series).

* * *

Ppaauull Kirrklannd Cchrriisttonn:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Kenjiro Tsuda (Seto Kaiba from the Yu-Gi-Oh! DM).

English Voice Actor: Ice Cube (James Payton from the Ride Along movie series).

* * *

Hennrietta Scarrbrouggh:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Junko Minagawa (Misty Tredwell from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds).

English Voice Actress: Ruth Connell (Rowena from Supernatural).

* * *

Aavvrriill Piietrrowwskki:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Fumiko Orikasa (Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach)

English Voice Actress: Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Konan from Naruto Shippuden).

* * *

Hannelorre Fiittzsimmons:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Fumiko Orikasa (Diantha from the Pokémon X and Y series).

English Voice Actress: Michelle Williams (Glenda the Good Witch from The Wizard of Oz movie).

* * *

Bbrranndonn Ssttriicttllanndd:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Ginpei Sato (Saix from the Kingdom Hearts series).

English Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton (Saix from the Kingdom Hearts series).

* * *

Jjaackk Cconnverrssee:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Keiji Fujiwara (Axel from the Kingdom Hearts series).

English Voice Actor): Quinton Flynn (Axel from the Kingdom Hearts series).

* * *

Zzaccharrionn Cleveland MmcCorrmacckk:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Masakazu Nemoto (Placido and Aporia from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds).

English Voice Actor): Norm MacDonald (Norm from the Fairly Odd Parents series).

* * *

Salem Mmonntennggroonn:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Hosoya Yoshimasa (Matt Ishida from Digimon Adventure Tri.).

English Voice Actor: Martin Freeman (Bilbo Baggins from The Hobbit movie series).

* * *

Bbiiannccaa Ppoehhlerr Ccaarroollttoonn:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Megumi Toyoguchi (Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep).

English Voice Actress: Amy Poehler (Joy from the movie Inside Out).

* * *

Nnoiivverrnn Shiirronnsspherre:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Ryusei Nakao (Frieza from Dragon Ball Z).

English Voice Actor: Christopher Mintz-Plasse (Chris D'Amico from the Kick Ass movie series).

* * *

GGiisellee Ddoorrmacarrdrraa:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Hiromi Tsuru (Bulma Briefs from the Dragon Ball series).

English Voice Actress: Monica Rial (Bulma Briefs from the Dragon Ball series).

* * *

Ccourttneyy Mmarrccaffrreyy:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Li-Mei Chiang (Carly Carmine from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds)

English Voice Actress): Kat Dennings (Darcy Lewis from the Thor Movie series from the Marvel Cinematic Universe).

* * *

Jjilliaantthhaa Cchaarriissccollee:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Miki Ito (Android 18 from the Dragon Ball Z series).

English Voice Actress): Meredith McCoy (Android 18 from the Dragon Ball Z series).

* * *

Roddggerr Paangillinann:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Ryusei Nakao (Frieza from the Dragon Ball Z series).

English Voice Actor): Michael McKean (Emperor Zing from the American Dad series).

* * *

Hhaazzeell Lily Sstannkkovvicchh:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Unknown

English Voice Actress: Emma Stone (Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider Man movie series).

* * *

Jjammess Aarrliingttonn:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Shuichi Ikeda (Marluxia from the Kingdom Hearts series).

English Voice Actor: Keith Ferguson (Marluxia from the Kingdom Hearts series).

* * *

Sseyymourr Hharrkrridderr:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Nobutoshi Canna (Nnoitora Gilga from Bleach).

English Voice Actor: Henry Dittman (Kabuto Yakushi from the Naruto series).

* * *

Arrchiie Ccallorrvviiddonn:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Akira Ishida (Gaara from Naruto).

English Voice Actor: Misha Collins (Castiel from Supernatural).

* * *

Addriienne Maude Ccossgrrovvee:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Ayumi Kinoshita (Akiza Izinski from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds)

English Voice Actress: Emily Deschanel (Dr. Temperance Brennan Bones from the Bones series).

* * *

Lliilliiatthhiiaa Holly Eecchheevvaarrlliiaa:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Risa Mizuno (Yuma Saihashi from the Code E series).

English Voice Actress: Zooey Deschanel (Jessica Day from the show New Girl).

* * *

Llanncee Vvarrodarress:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actor): Shinichiro Miki (Roy Mustang from the Fullmetal Alchemist anime series).

English Voice Actor: Travis Willingham (Roy Mustang from the Fullmetal Alchemist anime series).

* * *

Tony Ssebbasstiiann:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Kenta Miyake (Skin Bolic from the anime -Man).

English Voice Actor: Lewis Black (Anger from the Inside Out movie).

* * *

Aannaa Ddrrewzzilliennn:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Aya Hisakawa (Retsu Unohana from Bleach).

English Voice Actress: Emilia Clarke (Marianne from the Futurama series).

* * *

Sshakkirraa MmcCrreaadyy:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Aya Hirano (Lucy Heartfilia from the Fairy Tail anime).

English Voice Actress: Mindy Kaling (Disgust from the Inside Out movie).

* * *

Mmaarllkoottaa Cchrristtennsonn:

Seiyu (Japanese Voice Actress): Yuuko Sanpei (Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood).

English Voice Actress: Brittney Karbowski (Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood).


End file.
